


Track 5 - Vermin

by annabeth



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Child Sexual Abuse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Language, Explicit Orgasm, Explicit Sexual Content, Gang Rape, Graphic Rape, Horrifying, Language, M/M, Prolapse, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage - Freeform, Violence, Yuki Eiri is 16, actual vermin mentioned, child rape, disgusting, gendered slurs, gross metaphors, non-con blowjob, unsexy rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: "Hold his head," Scruffy with Tattoos said, yanking Eiri's head back, slamming it against the wall, and pinning him there with a large, hairy hand.
Relationships: Eiri Yuki/OCs, Kitazawa Yuki/Yuki Eiri
Kudos: 5
Collections: Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Track 5 - Vermin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "Rape" on my [Banned Together Bingo card](https://bannedtogetherbingo2020.tumblr.com/rules).
> 
> Also, please heed the warnings/tags! I wrote this to be horrific and used really gross, unsexy metaphors on purpose. Take note of that! This is not meant to be titillating.

"Hold his head," Scruffy with Tattoos said, yanking Eiri's head back, slamming it against the wall, and pinning him there with a large, hairy hand. "Fuck, you little cunt," he said, when Eiri tried to twist and bite his sausagey fingers.

"If you bite me, you're gonna be sorry you was ever born," Thin and Stretched said. He wore a t-shirt that hung on his lanky frame like a tent over a stick, but he was so tall Eiri couldn't look at his face straight-on. Scruffy with Tattoos laughed at that, knocking Eiri's head into the wall again for good measure.

"Don't be too rough," Kitazawa said, sounding almost anxious—but why the fuck should he be? He'd taken ten American dollars in cash from each man so that they could do this. Then again, if he'd sounded too cavalier, Eiri might have questioned this even more than he already did.

"Little prat needs to be taught a good lesson," Scruffy said. "Besides, that was good money I paid ya. Butt out."

"He can't go home covered in bruises!" Kitazawa cried, but he didn't make any moves to intervene. Eiri whimpered, starbursts of pain flickering behind his eyelids every time he blinked, and then Thin and Stretched was pulling him away from the wall, forcibly turning him around, and shoving him to the floor.

He watched a cockroach make its slow way across the floor by the molding as the man ripped Eiri's jeans off. Eiri had entertained enough fantasies about Kitazawa that he understood what was about to happen, even though he couldn't escape it.

Kitazawa lit a cigarette and leaned insolently against the wall, now watching like he didn't fucking care if they _killed_ Eiri, and he bit his lip hard to keep from whining as his underwear were torn from him as well. Scruffy was behind him, his finger probing at him like a fat caterpillar, stabbing against his hole like he could make Eiri relax just by forcing it. But it didn't matter, in the end; Eiri's body betrayed him.

He squeezed as tight as he could, but he was no match for the man intent on violating him, as Scruffy got his fingers inside. He used only spit to ease his way, and Eiri was pretty sure that was just so it didn't rub his dick raw when he finally got inside. And Eiri had no doubt he would get inside.

Thin and Stretched took up a position in front of him, obscuring the cockroach and dragging his head up by the hair. With one hand still twisting Eiri's hair painfully, he used the other to undo his pants, exposing himself. Then he prised Eiri's lips apart and held his mouth open with his fingers digging tightly into his jaw.

"I'm serious, now, ya little brat. Ya better not fuckin' bite, or I'll rip your shitty little head off."

This was illogical, even Eiri knew that. If the man hated him so much, if he thought he was so _shitty_ , as he put it, he wouldn't be so eager to cram that dirty looking thing in his mouth.

Eiri gagged when Thin and Stretched got his cock up close to his face; he smelled rotten, like he hadn't bathed in ages, and there was a thin crust of God knew what around the crown. He wasn't impressive, either; his dick was as thin as the rest of him, resembling a dangling worm more than anything. Eiri could feel tears trying to squeeze out of his eyes, but he struggled to contain them. He wasn't going to let these _fucking perverts_ see him cry.

_But you'd let Kitazawa see you cry,_ he thought, angry at himself. Even if it were Kitazawa's cock he was expected to suck—against his will—he'd probably let the tears flow. His crush on Kitazawa, his trust in him, was too ingrained to fight much, had Kitazawa only but known it.

And then he couldn't think beyond a scream reverberating in his brain and through the room as Tattoos drove into him; it felt like a red-hot steel spike being pounded into his asshole, and at the same moment, skinny worm was in his mouth—it tasted as awful as it smelled and had looked, but Eiri didn't dare try to get away.

As they began to ram him from both ends, Eiri began to question his very existence. What had he done to deserve this? Had he been too much of a pest to his sensei, treating the man more like a father figure than a teacher? Had he irritated and annoyed Kitazawa so much that he would go to these lengths to humiliate him?

But it really made no sense, in the end. Why allow strange men to fuck him? And these men were pedos, because they'd been damn clear that the younger Eiri looked, the better. And now, with Thin and Stretched stuffing his face with a wiggly worm—he wasn't even that hard, which puzzled Eiri, because why do this if he wasn't going to get aroused?—and Tattoos stuffing his ass—he wasn't just hard, he was _huge_ , verily splitting Eiri in two—Eiri couldn't fathom Kitazawa's reasoning behind this whole setup.

"Suck it, ya little bitch," Wiggly Worm said, still keeping his jaw strained open even though he didn't need the extra room. "Get it nice and sloppy, I wanna hear you slurpin' it." Eiri couldn't figure out how he was supposed to do that, but even though he had to work to block out the stench, he rubbed his tongue along it, unable, unfortunately, to block out the taste.

"His ass is fine," Scruffy Tattoos said, still spearing him in a regular rhythm—at least now, Eiri could predict the next slamming thrust, and could prepare himself—kind of—for the knife-like agony penetrating him. But nothing could drown out the scream still echoing in his head, or the horrible little grunts of pain that were wrung out of him involuntarily.

"His mouth ain't nothin' special," Wiggly Worm said. "He has no suction."

"Don't pry his mouth open so wide," Kitazawa said, still smoking indolently and observing. Was he just a voyeur, or was this a prelude? Eiri was ashamed to admit—even to himself—that if Kitazawa wanted to go next, he wouldn't even _want_ to stop him.

No, Kitazawa could rape him, too, and he'd gladly hang his head and beg, "more please."

But not for these two. Wiggly Worm gave him a horrific glare, bending till his rancid breath entered Eiri's nostrils, and hissed,

"I'mma let your lips go. You fuckin' bite—"

Eiri filled his gaze with every ounce of hatred he was capable of, but he also shook his head minutely; he wouldn't bite him. It wasn't productive, anyway; the man wouldn't stop forcing him to suck him even if he did bite. And those didn't sound like idle threats, either.

Wiggly Worm withdrew his fingers, and Eiri, even though it made his gorge rise, sucked it as powerfully as he could. Hilariously—because if Eiri didn't think about this in some way besides despair, he'd never come out of this alive—Wiggly Worm finally became erect, but he came in the same instant: it felt like a bulge rippling through his cock, like a snake who had just swallowed a mouse, until it flooded his mouth with bitter fluid.

"Fuck!" he bellowed, and pulled free. Strings of sticky, slimy, nasty come drizzled from Eiri's lips. He hurked and spit out as much of it as he could; still his mouth was befouled and he didn't think he'd ever feel clean again, even if he brushed his teeth a thousand times. He spat globs and globs of it onto the floor. The cockroach had disappeared, but these two were worse than any vermin. "Ya little fuckin' shit! Ya shoulda swallowed!"

"Go easy," Kitazawa said mildly. "He's a child; he's never had any experience. He wouldn't even know to swallow."

_But I do,_ Eiri thought, even as Scruffy Tattoos continued to raid his ass like he was a pirate and there was gold to be found up in there. _I would have swallowed for you._

"Okay, okay, okay," Scruffy said, tangling his fingers in Eiri's hair and ripping his head up. Eiri could feel the tendons go taut in his neck at the uncomfortable pressure, his neck at its limit. "Gonna come, you little bitch, in your cunny here."

Eiri was almost more appalled by their coarse American language than what it meant to him and his body. Still, he tensed and held himself as still as he could, trying not to cringe away. The last few thrusts were just as bad as he expected: they became erratic, uneven, and unpredictable, and then Scruffy was groaning like a rusty faucet and he felt hot liquid splash his insides.

It made him long for something to clean him from the inside out.

"Okay, enough," Kitazawa said, finally pushing off the wall. "You had your fun. Get out."

When Scruffy popped free of him—feeling like he turned Eiri inside out—Eiri felt his ass go slack and loose for a moment, gaping open, and he felt the slime of jizz escaping, but when he allowed his head to fall between his shoulders, he could see the bright red droplets that pooled in the dingy white come. The red spread like dye in water, and he recoiled. He was bleeding. He wasn't really surprised. His ass felt like it was on fire, and still didn't want to close properly.

The two rapists were smiling sloppily as they passed Kitazawa.

"Find one like him again, give us a holler," Wiggly Worm said. They slapped Kitazawa on the back and exited, and Kitazawa came over, lifted him up, brought him to the shower. He washed Eiri, gave him mouthwash, even used an enema to clean him out—that was embarrassing—and then, after blow-drying his hair, he settled Eiri in his bed.

But Eiri knew it wasn't over, no matter how tender Kitazawa was being. He was back in sensei-mode, but it was much, much too late for that.

And when Kitazawa leaned back against the headboard and unbuttoned his jeans, making a come-hither motion, Eiri knew it would never truly be over.

Later, kneeling in a puddle of blood, hot metal scorching his hands, Eiri couldn't remember any of what had happened.

When Tohma came and guided him away, it ceased to matter that he couldn't recall, and he simply allowed himself to be led. Tohma would take care of him.

He always had, and he always would.

END


End file.
